


Essential maintenance

by Trojie



Series: Trojie's Pornathon Entries 2012 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For the Merlin Summerpornathon's third 2012 challenge - non-human characters.</i>
</p>
<p>Robot!Merlin needs ... servicing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essential maintenance

'I realise that this sounds like a line from a bad porno,' says Merlin. 'But if you don't fuck me soon, I'll die.'

'You will not,' says Arthur, and removes Merlin's hand from his thigh.

'Well, I'll seize up,' Merlin counters. 'I know you didn't want me, but you must have read the sex-bot manual by now, surely? You haven't sent me back to the factory, so I guess you're going to keep me … but anyway, I swear, I need it. It's a, y'know, a lubrication issue.'

Programming a sex-bot to blush and pick his words carefully is either the worst or the best software decision ever made. 

'I need servicing,' says Merlin, and puts his hand back on Arthur's thigh. His lashes fan down black over his soft, high cheekbones like they would if he really was the "come-hungry twink" the box he'd shipped in advertised. 

But he isn't. He's something made of wires and metal and someone's cynical idea of what "sad desperate people" (like Arthur, according to his father) want out of a sexual partner.

'Service yourself,' says Arthur, refusing to let this turn into banter. 

'I can't reach,' Merlin breathes, and climbs into Arthur's lap. 'Please. Just your fingers, Arthur, please. Anything.' He starts to unbutton his fly. Arthur should be pushing him away. 

Arthur isn't. Merlin smiles. 

When Merlin's naked from the waist down, he sits down again on Arthur's lap and leans forward. 'Put your fingers in me,' he breathes. 'Lube me up. You own me, Arthur - take care of me.'

His eyes are so blue - cobalt, #0047AB - and his lips are wet where he's licked them, and Arthur did read the manual and Merlin is telling the truth. It's an awful feature or a masterful one, again, Arthur can't decide. 

'I can take care of you too,' Merlin breathes, and ghosts his arse over the erection that Arthur can't seem to will away. 'If you want.'

'I don't,' says Arthur, which is a lie but he has principles, dammit. 'But I'll - I'll help you.' The lube is cold on his fingers, but Merlin's pseudo-skin is hot. 'I'm only doing this because I don't mistreat things,' he says, trying to clarify. 'This is just a maintenance task, alright?'

'Mmm,' says Merlin, spreading his knees and wriggling against Arthur's fingers. 'Sure.'

Arthur pushes in, noting the level of resistance, the way Merlin's body gives and is soft inside, flesh-tone and body-heat and it really has been a long time since Arthur had enough time to even think about going out on the pull, about finding some … companionship …

'Ohhh,' says Merlin, leaning into Arthur's space to put his head on Arthur's shoulder. 'More, please Arthur, you feel so good -'

'What was that about lines from bad pornos?' Arthur says pointedly. He's got three fingers in Merlin now and he doesn't remember actually putting two of them there. 

'Sorry, I'll be quiet,' Merlin pants. 

He can't, though. Arthur knows this. He's had Merlin here for three weeks, and it's like having a robotic flatmate that tries to seduce you all the time, and one quirk of Merlin is that he cannot be quiet. 

Arthur tries a fourth finger just to see if it will … be more efficient. 

'Unnnh,' Merlin groans, and now he's sitting right on Arthur's crotch, and it's not Arthur's fault if his hips are lifting into the friction of their own accord. 'Will you just fuck me already,' Merlin breathes. 

'No,' says Arthur, panting.

'Why not, God, _please_ -'

'Because I can't just - because my arsehole of a father just _gave_ you to me like you're a microwave, and it's wrong, is why.'

Merlin's palming Arthur's erection over and over and over, giving him a rhythm, and Arthur keeps talking. 'And I like you, and I - and I -' 

'Sshhh,' says Merlin, licking Arthur's neck. 'You're so good for me Arthur, you've been so kind, let me do this for you, please.' And he pulls Arthur's fly open, takes out his cock to stroke it.

When Arthur's come beads on Merlin's pseudo-skin, it looks real.


End file.
